Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 8: Lizard Kaijin
Hama woke up, and saw it was 6:30. He quickly got up, put on his MPT uniform and headed towards the MPT headquarters. Hama walked in MPT headquarters, and said hello to his fellow members. "Ah, Hama you are here." Shimizu said. "Yeah, what's going on?" Hama said back to Shimizu. "Well..the police station has reported to us that several people have been going missing in a desolate forest area." Shimzu said, and looked at the other members. "Oh..I see." Hama replied. "And we are going to investigate, lets go." Shimizu said as he walked out of the room and grabbed his helmet and put it on. "Woo! Maybe I will get to test out our bazooka this time!" Kumagai screamed in joy as he grabbed his helmet and ran after Shimizu. The members got inside a MPT car, and drove off to the location. "When are we going to get there?! We have been driving for 30 minutes!" Taketomo said impatiently. "Shut up! We will be there soon." Saji screamed back at Taketomo. A minute passed. "I'm gonna doze off. Wake me up when they are there." Hama muttered. Suddenly, a fist hit Hama in the nose. "OWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Hama shouted at Shimizu. "You idiot. People of MPT who doze off while they are in a mission will not be tolerated by me!" Shimizu screamed back at him. "Ok ok whatever." Hama said. Finally, after another 30 minutes they arrived at the location. They stepped out of the car, and looked around. "Alright, lets split up and try to find any clues or anything that could help us determine the cause of whats going on here." Shimizu said. "Yes sir!" Hama and the others said, and saluted their master before scattering into the wooded area. Saji and Taketomo looked around, and saw no sign of civilization in the area. "Where the heck is everyone?" Taketomo said. "Not sure.." Saji replied back to Taketomo. They heard footsteps, and look around. "Who goes there?!" Taketomo shouted, and withdrew his pistol. A figure suddenly emerged from the bushes, and delivered a hard, quick blow to Taketomo's face, knocking him out. "Taketomo!" Saji screamed. The figure ran towards Saji, and picked her up by the neck and strangled her. She struggled to stay conscious, and tried to fight back, but it was no use. She felt her world go black, and she was knocked out. The figure threw her onto the ground. Shimizu ran over, and saw them unconscious. "It has attacked..!" Shimizu yelled, alerting the others. Kumagai arrived, and had a corpse over his shoulder. "Well..its dead. Shot it in the head." Kumagai muttered. Suddenly, just as Kumagai said that, a giant winged creature appeared. "There is more! Get Taketomo and Saji back in the car and drive back to base without me! Get the others as well!" Shimizu shouted. "Yes sir!" Kumagai said, dropping the creatures corpse and picking up Saji and Taketomo. Kumagai ran off. The giant winged creature let out a mighty screech, and kicked rocks and smashed trees. Shimizu raised his hands in the air, and shouted "TIGER!" and suddenly Blue Tiger appeared before the creatures eyes. Blue Tiger walked towards the monster, and punched it with devastating force. The creature, Trovgil stumbled back and let out a squeal. It retaliated by slashing Blue Tiger's chest with its claws, but it had barely any effect as Blue Tiger grabbed its hand, and kicked the creature in the chest. The creature bellowed, and punched Blue Tiger in the face. Blue Tiger laughed, and lifted Trovgil's hand off his face, and punched Trovgil in the snout so hard he crashed onto the ground. "Thats..Shimizu...!" Hama said in his mind, sensing that Blue Tiger was Shimizu's transformed state. The creature got up slowly, its nose bleeding. It took flight, and slashed Blue Tiger repeatedly with its claws. Blue Tiger tried to punch and swat at the creature, but it kept on dodging. Blue Tiger then realized one of his main weaknesses: He was bulky and slow. He was helpless to try to catch the creature, and it cackled as it repeatedly slashed him over and over. "Here! I'm going to help him!" Hama said, and grabbed the rocket launcher from the car and jumped out. "Good luck!" Kumagai said, and continued to drive away. "Oh man..why do I have to drive!!? I wish I could ditch and use the weapon.." Kumagai said to himself, disappointed. Hama ran up to the two titan's battling, and shot the rocket launcher at Trovgil. It was hit in the wing, and stopped flying and crashed onto the floor. Blue Tiger looked at Hama, and thanked him for his help and jumped on top of the creature and pummeled him, shoving his fist into his face repeatedly. Hama looked on, amazed at Blue Tiger's power. He was surprised, and thought Blue Tiger could possibly stronger than Ultraman Haruhiko. Suddenly, another creature of the same kind landed from the sky, and shoved Blue Tiger off of the other Trovgil. The two creatures screeched at Blue Tiger, flailing their arms around. One took flight, slashing Blue Tiger, while the other one got close up and threw punches at Blue Tiger. It seemed he was hopeless, but suddenly Blue Tiger's fist began to glow red. Blue Tiger raised his fist, and punched the Trovgil flying in the stomach. The Trovgil let out screams of pain, and crashed face first into the ground. The other Trovgil stared in surprise, and backed away slowly. Blue Tiger clasped both his hands together, and a blue ray was created and hit Trovgil in the shoulder. The Trovgil wailed, and fell onto the ground. Blue Tiger looked at both of his down foes, and waited patiently for them to get up, confident that he could win. Suddenly, out of nowhere they both bursted up, and took flight and repeatedly slashed Blue Tiger with their claws. Blue Tiger couldn't believe this was happening again! He let out grunts, and then said: "You guys always use the same moves!" They cackled in enjoyment, and eventually both jumped on Blue Tiger's back, pinning him to the floor. He grunted and twisted his arms to try to escape, but it was no use. "Its time I stop watching, and start fighting!" Hama screamed, as he put his hands in a X position and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. "GRAAH!" Haruhiko screamed as he landed on top of one of the Trovgil's back, and dragged it off Blue Tiger. Blue Tiger with only one to deal with, got up and started to pummel the other Trovgil. Haruhiko struck a battle pose, and kicked the Trovgil in the shin. It let out a screech, and slashed Haruhiko's chest. Haruhiko groaned, and karate chopped the Trovgil in the neck, and then ran behind it, and got it in a headlock. Blue Tiger got the one he had in a headlock as well, and Haruhiko and Blue Tiger ran at eachother, dragging the Trovgil's along with them. They released the Trovgil's at the same time, and their head's both slammed into eachother at such a incredible force, that their necks broke. Blue Tiger and Haruhiko watched as the their bodies fell to the floor. Blue Tiger and Haruhiko looked at eachother, and walked towards eachother, and shook hands. Haruhiko flew off into the sky. Blue Tiger transformed back into Shimizu, watching Haruhiko flying away. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes